


Mirrors

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad and Harry helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I give some pretty fucking vague descriptions. bottom Louis bby.

—

They sit on the bed together, Louis sitting between Harry’s lap, silent tears running down both of their faces. Harry’s fingers caressing Louis wrist, his thumb rubbing over the scars that he can reach. Blood on his fingers multiplying.

Louis hums, mindlessly, in Harry’s lap. Harry rocks them both on the bed in their two person dormitory. Louis leans back into his chest, hoping that Harry wouldn’t be mad. But little did he know harry was just scared.

"I’m so sorry, Haz. I’m so sorry." Louis whispers repeatedly into the air.

He turns around to Harry, tears have ceased, just sad and regret in his eyes. Harry just hugs him close, not completely ready to talk. Louis just lays into Harry’s touch, not speaking yet.

Silence fills the air for many minutes, Louis’ regret filling the air mostly. But he pulls away from Harry. Needing to talk now. Harry scoots back to the headboard of the bed, puts his back against it, and pulls Louis to sit cross legged in front of him.

"Boo.-" he clears his throat, trying not to tear up again, “Why’d you do it again? Baby, what happened?"

Louis looks down, but Harry catches his head before he can look fully down. Harry looks intensely into Louis eyes, and somehow Louis understands.

"Okay. Okay." Louis shakes his head to clear his thoughts “They’re calling me the names again. They’re telling me that I’m not good enough, that I never will be for anythi—" Harry waves his hands in the air.

"Why do you listen? Why? You have me. You’re more than good enough. You’re my other half." Harry says full hearted.

"You’ve never been called fat, you haven’t had people pull at your fat in the front of your UNI class, you haven’t been called ‘the-fag-who-dosent-even-have-a-boyfriend’, you haven’t hated yourself so much that you could think ‘maybe I don’t need to be here anymore. It won’t matter if I just leave.’ You haven’t be done." Louis was breathing heavy now, spit coming out with words, shaking from fear and anger.

Harry pulls Louis in by his fore arms and hugs him close “I really need to show you how much you really mean to me, how hot you really are, how much of assholes your class are."

Louis leans back out of the hug and pulls his sleeves down, but Harry pulls them back up. Harry looks Louis in the eye and leans down. He kisses his lady wrist twenty-six time for each cut, then moves to the right wrist and kisses nineteen times for each scar.

Louis looks lovingly down at Harry and takes his hoodie off, not needing to hide in front of his boyfriend.

Harry scoots off of the bed and pulls Louis by his hand to get up. Louis follows Harry to the bathroom in their dorm. He stood Louis’ 5"7 stature in fronting his 6"1 stature. Louis smiles to himself and looks down.

Harry picks up his chin and makes him look in the mirror. He crosses his arms over Louis’ torso and pulls his shirt over his head. Louis puts his arms in front of him, but Harry takes them away. Harry bends down, Louis still facing the sinks mirror, and pulls down his Nike basketball shorts. Louis just looks confused.

Harry stands back up and starts.

"I love your hair"—he tugs at the strands on top of his boyfriends head—“I love to pull on it while I press you into the headboard." Harry chuckles deeply, and kisses Louis’ head.

Louis smiles to himself. He makes eye contact with Harry in the mirror. Harry looks, eyeing Louis over, biting his lip, but remembering the task at hand.

"I love your eyes, so blue, and your little button nose." Louis smiles and turns his head to the side.

Harry disses his nose and eyes lids softly, lingers for a bit, and then pulls back.

"Oh baby. I love you neck and collar bones." —he bends his head down and sucks on Louis left collar bone—“I love leaving marks all on your body. I want people to know you’re mine." He grunts for the last part.

Lou rubs the back of his head into Harry’s shoulder, letting a quiet ‘mmhmm’ leave his mouth.

Harry smirks and turns him around. Louis know looking in the mirror that was behind him, reflecting the mirror that was in front if him. Harry makes eye contact with Louis and moves his lips to be just over Louis’, hovering.

"And god how could I forget about your lips,"—he ghosts his lips over Louis, smiling at the slight friction—“how they fit around my dick" he pronounces the last part, a few seconds after the rest of the sentence.

Louis leans his head back, initiating an open mouth kiss to his boyfriend. Smacking sounds of there lips, echoing in the bathroom. Louis starts to pull away, Harry still wanting more, but not getting as much.

Kiss Peck Peck

Louis pulls away with swollen lips and a small smile. Catching his breath.

Harry sits Louis in the counter top and eyes meet in two different mirrors. Harry smiles downwards.

He rubs his hands down Louis’ sides, arms and abs, making Louis squirm.

"God damn, babe. Your body, muscular, tan, soft." Harry rubs circles into Louis hip bones kissing his neck, Louis shudders under Harry’s touch.

Harry pulls away for a second to go to go to a more serious matter. He pulls Louis’ wrists up to his lips and kisses them lightly “Your wrists, you’re still fighting the battle of hate, you’re better than the hate. I want you love yourself, as much as I love you."

Louis smiles and kisses Harry , happy that he has a boyfriend as good as him. Harry kisses back. Louis touches the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry pulls away.

"Your ass and thighs. God Lou! Your thighs," —he pulls Louis closer by his thighs and massages the inside of them, and kneads as his ass—“When you walk in front of me to certain classes I want to fuck you then and there." Harry grinds his hips into Louis thighs.

Harry grabs hold of Lou’s thighs and picks him up a little. Louis grinding down on him now. Making Harry harder by the second. Harry flustered, off task, he has to regain focus. He lightly sets louis back down onto the counter and hovers his hand over Louis boxer briefs.

"I love the taste of you, in my mouth, on my chest. Anywhere." Harry palms Louis through his underwear making the boy writhe under him.

Harry sticks his hand under Louis boxer briefs and swipes his thumb over the tip “I want you to know how beautiful you are, how much I need you, how much I would miss you if you were gone. So I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirrors so you can see that pretty little face of yours when you cum." He harshly whispers slowly  stroking Louis to his full length.

Harry carries Lou to their bed, both of their clothes left in the bathroom. He lays Louis down on the bed, in front of their bedroom mirror. Louis loves this. He sees just how much Harry cares about him.

Harry gets lube from their night stand. Louis takes it from his hands, Harry looks confused. But Louis wants to take care, make harry feel just as aroused as he does. He knows just how to do it. He’s made Harry come in his pants before from it.

Louis coats three of his fingers in the like scented lubricant and stares Harry in this emerald eyes the whole time. He puts one finger in first, enjoying the sensation quickly.He adds another finger, a little more  stretch, a little more moaning, still making eye contact with Harry. He brings his fingers back tipping all three lubed fingers at his entrance, and winks at a mesmerized, palming Harry.

With Louis’ free hand he stops Harry from palming himself. Louis took his fingers from his entrance and put the extra lube on Harry’s three fingers. Harry was flabbergasted, harder than he’s been, ever.

Louis scoots onto Harry’s fingers and throws his head back. Harry moves his fingers in and out of his boyfriend extracting moans.

Their next door dorm rooms must hate them. It’s 9am and most people are in their dorms, trying to sleep.

Harry lets Louis’ legs to hang from the bed and he scoots in between his thighs. Harry made sure that Louis could see himself in the mirror behind Harry.

Harry lifts louis thighs, his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, as he pushes in slowly, moaning loud.

Louis claws at Harry’s back, pushing himself onto Harry even harder than before, making Harry grunt. Louis loves that sound very much so.

Harry pulls of till its just his tip in, and pushes in slowly but deep. Harry thrusts harder next. Angling, and re angling until he can find the right spot. He thrusts harder, feeling the soft flesh on his tip, making Louis scream and his thighs tense.

Harry repeatedly hits that spot moaning, getting off from Louis pleasure also.

"Harry, Babe. I-I’m gonna cum." Harry grunts some more, small profanities leaking from his mouth.

"I want you to look in the mirror, see how beautiful you look when you cum." Harry whispers into his ear.

Louis shudders, stroking himself in the time of Harry’s no sloppy thrusts. Louis opens his eyes just as he cums, staring at himself in the mirror.

His nose scrunched up, in the cutest way. His blue eyes almost in the back of his head. His fringe tousled, perfectly into sex hair. Cum on his stomach. Sweet dripping down onto his ‘It is what it is’ tattoo.

Harry grunting, in the background, Louis’ name. Louis comes back to reality, ad pushes harry to his edge “Cum in me baby."

Harry pushes in, holding Louis thighs up, the deepest he can go. He comes, screaming, grunting, moaning, whatever you want to call it.

He rides out his high, Louis head on his shoulder, eyes closed, just in the moment.

After moments of Harry’s heavy breathing, Harry pulls out, a little  wet plopping sound. He pushes Louis up onto the bed more and lays beside him. Louis lifts up a little and pulls the duvet from under them, to over them.

He curls up into Harry “Hey boo?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry"

"You know I love you right. I want you to know that if you were to leave me, I’d leave right after you and meet you up there." Harry whispers, in full seriousness. How could he live if Louis wasn’t with him? No. Just no.

Louis shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No. Harry couldn’t think like this. No. “Lets make a pact, Haz. Yeah?"

"Yeah." He whispers, a bit of a yawn in his voice.

"I’m not gonna leave, and you won’t think like that. Ever." Louis kisses the younger boys chest 

"Promise." Harry whispers again looking into Louis’ eyes.

"Great, now lets sleep before I have to shower again." Louis giggles.

Harry looks down onto Louis. One kiss on his fore head. One kiss on his nose.

Peck Peck Tongue.


End file.
